1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to motors for converting linear actuation to rotational motion and, more particularly, to a motor for efficiently translating linear actuation into unidirectional rotation of a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor assemblies for translating linear actuation into rotational motion are well known in the art. Typical four stroke combustion engines translate linear actuations of pistons into unidirectional rotation through a camshaft. One drawback of such assemblies is the inefficient conversion of linear actuation into rotational motion. While camshafts do translate linear actuation into rotational motion, they do so efficiently only through a small range of their motion. Throughout the remaining range, only a fraction of the linear actuation is translated into rotational motion. Additionally, as such motors typically operate at high speeds, their components are subject to a high degree of wear and failure.
Alternatively, it is known in the art to provide rack and pinion system for more efficiently translating linear actuation into rotational motion. Unfortunately, a drawback of this system is the inability to continue to rotate a shaft in a single direction. A rack and pinion system typically rotates a pinion, and a shaft connected thereto, in a single rotational direction until the rack reaches the end of its stroke. When the rack is withdrawn, the pinion translates the linear actuation of the rack into rotation of the shaft in the opposite direction. Although this translation of linear actuation into rotational motion is more efficient, the bidirectional rotation of the shaft is undesirable for many applications, and must be inefficiently translated into unidirectional rotational motion for many applications.
Prior art motors, therefore, have numerous disadvantages, including high wear and failure rates, and a lack of efficiency in translating linear actuation into unidirectional rotational motion. It would be desirable to provide a low-wear, high efficiency system for translating linear actuation into unidirectional rotational motion. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a motor is provided for efficient conversion of linear actuation into rotational motion.
Advantageously, this invention provides a motor assembly for converting linear actuation into unidirectional rotational motion.
Advantageously, this invention provides a motor with low maintenance requirements.
Advantageously, this invention provides a motor of a compact size.
Advantageously, this invention provides a motor with low-cost, easily machinable parts.
Advantageously, this invention provides a motor of a durable and longwearing construction.
Advantageously, this invention provides a motor capable of utilizing expansion of exhaust fluid to produce additional rotational motion.
Advantageously, this invention provides a motor for conversion of linear actuation into substantially continuous rotational motion.
Advantageously, in a preferred example of this invention, a motor is provided, comprising a shaft, a first rack operably coupled to the shaft in a manner which rotates the shaft in a first circular direction in response to actuation of the first rack in a first linear direction, a second rack operably coupled to the shaft in a manner which rotates the shaft in the first circular direction in response to actuation of the second rack in a second linear direction, wherein the second linear direction is different than the first linear direction, a first linear actuator coupled to the first rack and a second linear actuator coupled to the second rack.